The night that changed everything HUDDY
by Breathinghuddy
Summary: You give me everything becasue for one night I gave you everything.'


Rating: PG maybe  
Pairing: House/Cuddy  
I own own any of them ):  
Set: They are for some reason in the same classes at the U of M  
Extract: Then he kissed her. House had no idea why but it seemed so right.

House moved his head slightly to the right and watched a girl with bushy black hair messily scribbling down what the lecturer was saying. He could write it down to but he couldn't be arsed, plus, he already knew all of it.  
The girl looked up and saw him staring at her but she quickly looked back down and started writing again. She was pretty, House decided, though quite snarky. He liked that though, it turned him on. She looked up and saw House looking at her again,  
"You're checking out my cleavage _again_, House. Could you be more desperate?"  
"I could. I could be checking out the person in front of you" House snarked back rather pathetically.  
"That's a _guy_, House."  
A look of fake shock spread across his face.  
The rest of the class was long and tedious. Occasionally House thought that he had fallen asleep but then remembered that he wasn't asleep because he could feel Cuddy's black, bushy hair against his shoulder.  
They were told to collect their things and go, class was finally over. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed for the door but House didn't bring his stuff, he never did, so he just walked out the door. Last to leave was Cuddy. She walked out and a genuine look of shock spread across her face when she noticed House had held the door open for her. Without saying a word she started to walk away but House was too quick and he slapped her ass playfully. She turned around and her books flew to the ground. She bent down to pick them up (which was quite hard considering the skirt she was wearing was tight) and saw House walking away as if nothing had happened. Gathering her books she turned in the opposite direction and stalked back to her dormitory.

House opened his door and slumped on his bed_. Beds_, he reminded himself. Last week he annoyed his roommate enough to move out. That suited him fine though, he liked the place all to himself so he could play the piano with as many wrong notes as he liked. Not that he liked hitting wrong notes; it ruined the simple pleasure that drifted him away from reality.  
He fell asleep on the bed he was on. His dreams were murky with a strange feeling.

Cuddy entered her dormitory and sensed something was wrong. She checked everything was still there and it was. All her 20th birthday cards were still in her colour coordinated order so she relaxed. She turned twenty a few weeks ago but found the cards homey so she kept them up.  
Cuddy threw her books on the bed but looked at them again and quickly made them into a neat pile. It was not an obsession, really. She slumped down and put her head on her pink pillow. She drifted off to an easy sleep, the place House touched her still tingling slightly.  
Seconds later, or so she thought, Cuddy woke up. She groggily lifted her head and looked out her window. It was pitch black! She got up and tied her hair back so it was off her face. Realising she had missed two classes that afternoon Cuddy shivered, she would be so behind. Deciding that the smart thing to do would be to find the lectures and ask for the notes because she wouldn't be able to sleep without them Cuddy got up and left her dormitory.

"Shit!" House swore rubbing his head. Getting up off the floor he had fallen onto waking him up from his sleep he looked outside. He checked his watch and noted that it was 2am. He realised he had missed two classes that after noon. _I wonder if Cuddy is cute when she sleeps? Actually, I wonder if she sleeps naked... _A sudden crashing noise suddenly interrupted Houses thoughts. He opened the door and walked outside. The night was freezing but the cold had never bothered him.

He looked around and in the distance he saw something sprawled on the floor. He walked over to it not knowing the reason. Once he got closer House realised that, to his surprise, it was Cuddy. She had tripped over a sprinkler which she completely missed.

"Piss off, House. I tripped, get over it. I don't have atherosclerosisor whatever. I'm normal, I'm healthy." Cuddy explained to him in an annoyed tone.  
House put out his hand to help her up. Disbelief spread across Cuddy face and she stood up without his help.

"Why are you here?" asked House in a casual tone.  
"I missed class, thought I should get the notes." Cuddy replied.  
"At 2 am in the morning?"  
"I didn't check the time. Actually, I could just ask you for them."  
"I didn't go to class either."  
"Why not?"  
"My stripper that I ordered didn't come last night, I stayed in my room thinking she go the date wrong. "  
A disgusted look spread across Cuddy face. She tried to walk off but House held her back. She didn't try to make him let go of her, she could if she really wanted to. He stared into her eyes making her uneasy. She shifted slightly from foot to foot but didn't break the gaze. Slowly he pulled her closer and Cuddy didn't move. She hardly even breathed. Her senses heightened the smell, the sight, the sound, the taste and the touch. Then he kissed her. House had no idea why but it seemed so right. She led him back to her dorm and the rest of the night passed in a blur.

She woke up the next morning next to House. She was embarrassed, what were they thinking last night? How could they have done that? She felt like skipping class today and she didn't know why. House woke up minutes later and saw Cuddy. He remembered what happened last night clearly. _Surprisingly I don't regret it _House thought _I will also never ever let Cuddy forget it.  
_He looked to his left and saw nothing but bushy hair. Cuddy sat up and saw him awake. She got up arranged her birthday cards neatly again since they were messed up in last nights ... display.

"You're better then my stripper. And with you, I know we won't have any _spawn_ together," said House to Cuddy's confused expression. "You left your birth control pills under the pillow."

So many years had passed but they still looked the same. They still argued in a form of banter, they still went to the same work every day.

Cuddy glared at him angrily. Her hair was falling out of her neat bun and her face sweaty.  
"Give me a break. You hired me-" stared House as he limped angrily towards her.  
"-because you're a good doctor who couldn't get himself hired at a blood bank, so I got you cheap." Cuddy interrupted.  
"You gave me everything I asked for because one night I gave you everything."


End file.
